At the present, there are many methods to protect a driver and/or a passenger in the front seat in the event of a collision of a motor vehicle. Renault of France makes honeycomb style bumpers to absorb energy. Typically, safety belts and air bags are provided in the motor vehicle. If the safety devices for the motor vehicle were perfect, the drivers and/or passengers should suffer little or even no injuries during a collision. However, based on the statistical data, in every three minutes, one person loses his life during a collision of a motor vehicle throughout the world. This proves that there are defects in the safety devices for motor vehicles. After careful study, it has been found that the following are the main reasons for the casualties of the drivers and/or passengers: 1. The drivers and/or passengers are injured directly by a crush of a deformed steering wheel, a deformed instrument panel and/or the deformed cab; and 2. The injured cannot be carried out of the cab, so the rescue time is unnecessarily long.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,204A issued to inventor, Liu Yunzhao, discloses a novel safety seat for a driver. When the motor vehicle collides, the seat and the driver can move backward together to avoid or reduce the injury to the driver caused by a crush of a steering wheel, a deformed instrument panel and so on. This U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The Chinese patent application 96102201.9 filed on Jan. 22, 1996 and entitled “Safety Seat in the Front of a Motor Vehicle” and the Chinese patent application 96112075.4 filed on Nov. 5, 1996 and entitled “Multifunctional Safety Seat in the Front of a Motor Vehicle” disclose improvements to the above US patent. Each of the above-mentioned documents are hereby incorporated by reference.
After making a 130,000 km road test and a real car collision, the following defects were determined in the above-mentioned safe seat in the front of the motor vehicle: First, the ability of the small bearings that can endure the pressure radially is small and the outer rings often break; however, conventional roller bearings that can endure high pressure cannot be adapted to the cars, because its inner and outer rings have too large diameters and they cause the seat to have too large a bulk and a too heavy weight. Second, when the test car ran to more than 30,000 km, the rails of the seat accumulated dust, oil stains and rust, so that the bearings could not move in the rails whose height was 0.03-0.08 mm normalized tolerance over the bearings. Third, because the reinforcing support could not rotate when the motor vehicle collided at a high speed, the reinforcing support was locked by the regulate plate, and the rails of the seat and the front shaft deform, so the lock pin for locking the seat could not be released. Fourth, when such a seat is mounted in a car, the rails inconvenience the passengers in the back sweats.